Blessed curse
by amaya-black-wings
Summary: Syaoran is an Eye. doomed to be isolated and to see spirits for the rest of his life. But Sakura, the daughter of a wise magician from another world comes to save him, to fulfill her prophecy. But will it come with the price of her heart and her home? SS
1. The blessing and The Prophecy

**Blessed curse**

**Hi! This my new fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Name: **Blessed Curse

**Full Summary: **Syaoran has lived in a research lab, and was separated from everyone except people just like him. People that hear the moans of the lifeless, the screams of the murdered. He was blessed with the all-seeing eye. Sakura, is a child of a great magician of another world, and goes to Syaoran's world. There she meets him and the group of the cursed.

**The Blessing and the Prophecy**

**Aerang**

In the country of Aerang, a child was born to Yelan. Excited to see what her new-born son's blessing was, she hurried to the temple after dressing Syaoran.

She entered the Blessing temple, and waited for the Angel to appear. After a waiting for a moment, the Angel appeared in it's glory.

"Oh dear angel! What is my sons blessing?" cried Yelan.

The angel smiled and spoke, "_You son will be blessed with the all-seeing eye."_

Yelan broke out in tears, "WHAT? Please! You must have made a mistake! My son can't be taken away! Please! The seeing eye is more of a curse!"

The angel sadly shook her head, "_I'm sorry, I just say the blessing for everyone for eternity, I don't write them."_

Yelan wept louder for her son, still sleeping in her arms. The angel came down to Syaoran and gently marked his hand with and eye. She then stood up once again and said, "_But there is a prophecy, that a child from another world will come and save your son and many other 'Eyes.'"_

Yelan gave a cry of happiness and had renewed hope. She then said thank you to the angel and carried her son to the room where they transport "seers" to a lab with others like him.

"Good bye Syaoran…." Yelan whispered.

**Hunian-Sa**

As soon as the priestess of Hunian-Sa returned, Sakura ran towards her. (A note: Hunian-Sa's time is a lot slower than Aerang's. But if someone from Hunian-Sa went to Aerang, that person would adapt to Aerang's time and would not be still 2 while someone is already 68.)

Sakura smiled gleefully, "So! Tomoyo! How was your trip to Aerang? Who did you bless this time?"

Tomoyo and Sakura looked like the same age, but they weren't. Tomoyo was able to change into any age she liked, and Sakura grew normally.

Tomoyo sighed a little, "Sakura, being their angel is tough, especially this time."

Sakura's eyes widened. Tomoyo was the "unknown being" of all worlds. In one world she was a goddess; another, a fairy; in Aerang, she was an angel; and in Hunian-Sa, she was the priestess. Hunian-Sa was the first world created, so Tomoyo's home country was Hunian-Sa. Royals were able to simply talk to her, and didn't need special occasions. Sakura was her closest friend.

"What happened this time?" Sakura said worriedly.

Tomoyo looked sad, "I had to bless a new born child with the 'Eye'"

"Oh! I feel sorry for whoever it was. What was this person's name? How old would this person be right now?"

"Syaoran was his name. Since this travel between the worlds took me three days, he is about maybe nine years old."

"Wow! Their time moves fast!"

"That's why you must move fast, Sakura." Tomoyo smiled.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You are going to his world in three days to save him."

"What? Save him?"

"Sakura. You do know you are the child of the prophecy"

"Yes, but wouldn't the prophecy want me to fulfill it when I'm older? I'm only sixteen! When I see Syaoran he'll be eighteen! How will he believe me?"

"Sakura, what the prophecy says is true. No matter what. Just believe it."

King Kinimoto entered the room and smiled, "Tomoyo! Hello! Welcome back!"

He also hugged Sakura, "How's our Flower of the kingdom? Our dear princess?"

Tomoyo walked over to the king, cleared her throat, and spoke, "Dear King, I must tell you that the prophecy has said that Sakura must fulfill it. She must journey to the world of Aerang in three days."

The king looked surprised, "The prophecy wants her now? So young? I didn't even fulfill my prophecy until I was thirty seven!"

Tomoyo looked serious. She said even louder, "I do not question the prophecy! All I know is that she will bring great change to the country of Aerang. If she does not do this, there is a chance that that will alter destiny to a tragic end."

King Kinimoto rubbed his temples then ordered to the servants passing by, "Pack for the Princess in three days! She will be traveling to the country of Aerang, so pack what you think matches their custom."

He then turned to Sakura and held out a mirror object. Sakura looked at it. The mirror was small and round, and it fit in her had nicely. Around the edges were angel wings and vines. There was a saying on it, written in the old Hunian-Sa language:

_Connecter of the worlds._

_Bind with not chains but hearts_

_A balancer of time._

_Lies in your hands._

"You, Sakura, and Tomoyo and I have one. This will bind us together so we'll know what's going on and it balances the two worlds so that you won't get older than me before the day's end."

Sakura smiled and hugged both Tomoyo and her father. She smiled, "Thank you! I love you both!"

Sakura happily skipped away to her room.

_A new world waits! I wonder how Syaoran will be like?_

**Aerang**

Syaoran sat on the chair of his cell. His Psychiatrist, Eriol had just left. He ignored the ghost passing by and examined his "Bless Mark" trying to will it away.

_Some bless. Why the hell did they even make that up? Some angel. Doesn't even care about us. Why don't you save us angel? Why don't you even try? Is it because we're low down shit? Because you're too "high and mighty?" _ _Why the hell am I talking to my self? Shut up. _

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Tired bags loomed under his eyes. The only way he's survived without sleep because of constant spirits is that they had this strange machine. Keeping them straight, not crazy, and awake.

Everyone here was either crying or angry. Their "blessing" made them nearly mad, but not close enough.

Other people were blessed with beauty, wealth, fame. There was always a flaw in blessing though. One blessing always had to be stupid or horrible.

Nearly three percent of the whole Aerang country was "seers." A measly three percent. People blessed with intelligence mad this lab for them. Called them lucky for not being insane, and left it with that.

Is it lucky to be trapped in cells? To survive because of a machine? To have never seen a normal person? To have never gone without a psychiatrist by your side?

Some luck.

Some shitty luck.

_Save me you stupid angel._


	2. The Eye Meets the Wings

**Blessed curse**

**Hi! This my new fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Name: **Blessed Curse

**Full Summary: **Syaoran has lived in a research lab, and was separated from everyone except people just like him. People that hear the moans of the lifeless, the screams of the murdered. He was blessed with the all-seeing eye. Sakura, is a child of a great magician of another world, and goes to Syaoran's world. There she meets him and the group of the cursed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Reviews:**

**VampireJazzy: **Hey! Thank you!

**Dbzgtfan2004: **Thank you

**AnonymousT: **Yes. I should put more emotion in this story thank you! I have mentioned the "all-seeing eye" in my full summary above.

**Sparkly Faerie: **Thanks! Yeah. He's cookoo for now. And yeah. It is a psychic thing. He can see the dead.

**Lynne102: **Thanks! you're too kind!

**The Eye meets the Wings**

**Hunian-Sa**

Tomoyo hugged Sakura one last time. Tears formed in the Prietstess' eyes, "Are you ready Sakura? I have given you the blessing of flight in the Country of Aerang. I know how fascinated you are by the winged people of their land."

Sakura smiled widely and her eyes lit up, "I.. I get to FLY! Oh Tomoyo! Thank you!"

The king smiled gently at Sakura and bid farewell to his daughter. He hugged her once more and Tomoyo sent her to Aerang.

Tomoyo sadly looked at her feet, "The prophecy says that she will never call her homeland home again. Your majesty, what do you think of it?"

Fujitaka looked sternly at where Sakura was just a moment before. Tears brimmed his eyes, "Sakura is just like her mother, who sacrificed her life for our country. Wherever Sakura lives, I know she still, deep down, will call Hunian-Sa as her home. Despite what the Prophecy says."

The mirror in Tomoyo's hand crackled to life.

_Tomoyo?_

Both the king and the Priestess instantly looked at the mirror. Inside was the face of a blue haired man.

"Eriol!"

_Good. You're both here. When is Sakura to arrive?_

"Soon. She may arrive at the door right now"

_Oka- Wait! I hear the doorbell! It must be Sakura! I'll talk to you later. Goodbye your majesty and priestess!_

Then the mirror became a glass frame again.

**Aerang**

Sakura flew as quickly as she could to Eriol's house. She loved the feeling of flying. The excitement and the wind blowing on her face made her squeal in delight. She finally reached her destination, and rang the doorbell. Eriol burst out and welcomed her with a big smile.

"Eriol. I need to speak to Syaoran as quickly as possible!" Sakura said sternly.

Eriol laughed, "Yes yes! We will get to him! Just settle down for now and we'll go there in a few minutes!"

Sakura smiled happily and accepted the cup of tea Eriol handed her.

**Eye base**

"Syaoran Li? You have visitors. I have unlocked your cell and you must report to the meeting room 487 immediately." A person of the intercom paged Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at the intercom speaker above his head and scowled

_Why the hell do I have to-_

The person over the intercom was obviously watching Syaoran's activity

"Syaoran Li? You have visitors may you plea-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I HEAR YOU!" Syaoran yelled back into the mike next to him.

……Meeting room 487…..

Sakura looked around with a concerned look on her face. "Eriol..?" Sakura asked quietly, tugging on the man's sleeve, "Why does Syaoran have to live in such bad conditions? This room looks more like a jail cell to me…"

Eriol smiled sadly at her face and answered, "The people locked 'Eyes' away because they were afraid of them. You do know why right?"

Sakura nodded her head and quietly spoke, "The 'Eyes' can see the dead. They can respond to the ghosts' callings and touch them, but other people of Aerang can't so, they're afraid of the 'Eyes.' The 'Eye's can be driven to insanity easily too, so that's why the people took them to here right?"

Eriol nodded his head and was about to tell her something else, but the door swung open suddenly.

Syaoran stomped in. His chocolate hair was still in a mess and his face showed definite annoyance. He folded his arms over his chest and plopped into a chair opposite of where Sakura and Eriol were sitting.

Sakura blushed. She didn't know that Syaoran would be _that _handsome, since the people of Aerang have always described and drawn "Eyes" as hideous people. The Flower always thought maybe Syaoran would look at least a bit better than other "Eyes," but he was by far better looking than normal people too. She smiled happily and waited for him to speak.

Syaoran looked the girl. Who was it? Eriol's daughter? Certainly not. Eriol was too young. A new Eye? But why the hell would they want to show a noob to him? She was to friccken happy anyways. His eyes turned to Eriol, and saw that Eriol, to was smiling at him.

_Why the hell are happy people here?_

Syaoran stared coldly at Eriol, "Hello Eriol, what brings here…?"

The look in Syaoran's eyes was ready to wring Eriol's neck. Eriol shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and answered, "You are free to go Syaoran. From this day, you no longer need to linger on the Eye Base premises."

Syaoran's eyes widened, "Why the hell would you let me go? So that I would jump of the edge and be insane? Or is it for some other experiment shit? Did they say, 'let's see how long these Eyes can survive without their dear old machine' or do YOU plan to kill me?"

Sakura was taken aback. She would of never seen Syaoran so filled with anger and hate, even though she knew she should've expected it. Hearing Syaoran doubt Eriol, she couldn't take it anymore. Sakura grabbed his hand from the other side of the table and held it firmly in her own two hands.

"No!" Sakura spoke determined, "You'll come with me! I'll save all the Eyes! I save every last one of you! Come with me! Stay with me! You won't go insane! I Promise!"

Syaoran was shocked, this was the first time he had human contact. He had always been isolated, and forbidden to touch any other human other than himself. His face started to burn, looking at her confident and beautiful face, untouched by pain. For just a moment, he nearly believed that that one little girl would actually save him and the rest of the damned.

Suddenly, Syaoran regained his conscious and pulled her right hand forward, examining the mark. His eyebrows furrowed, and whispered through gritted teeth, "A Wings," He nearly spat out, "How can YOU possibly understand us? You were blessed with something wonderful! While I had to live in this hell hole with the DEAD!"

He whipped her back to her and stormed out of the room. Leaving Eriol wondering if the prophecy would actually be fulfilled at this state.

Sakura lowered her head and started shaking, fearing the worst, Eriol prepared himself for an outbreak of tears. "He-he's.." Sakura's voice shook as Eriol tried to comfort her, "Syaoran's like that. All of them are, Sakura yo-"

Sakura continued, "He's right! I didn't know how horrible this place was, and he lived here since he was practically born!"

She turned around to meet Eriol surprised face. He thought she would have been crying by now, but he realized her hidden strength and courage was stronger than a lion.

"Eriol, where is Syaoran's room? I need to go and apologize to him!" Sakura asked the blue haired man.

Eriol smiled, "His cell is cell 6893, you'll find it…"

……..6893………..

Syaoran skulked as he looked at the bare white ground of his cell. What the hell did that girl know about him? Nothing, nothing at all. Still, the look on her face, she was so sure she would be able to save him. Maybe, just maybe, she could…

He mentally scolded himself for thinking such ridiculous things.

_Click_

The cell door next to him opened, and there stood Sakura.

_Why…? Why would she come to me?_

"Syaoran…?" the blossom questioned, "I'm so sorry. I realize now that you're right, I can't understand you. But I want to! I really do!"

He looked up, asking himself if she really was real, or just another ghost? Why would she want to know someone like him?

She held out her hand and smiled, "Let's make a deal, if I can't understand even a little bit about you in a week, I'll leave you forever, okay?"

Syaoran hesitantly took her hand, "Fine." He stated. Syaoran was still slightly angry, "I will. But only for a week right? Or you're outa here you hear me?"

Sakura's smiled grew wider, "Oh thank goodness Syaoran!"

Out of instinct, she hugged him as tight as she could, leaving Syaoran once again shocked and blushing.

_What is this feeling…?_


	3. The traveling Eye and Wings

**Blessed curse**

**Hi! This my new fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Name: **Blessed Curse

**Full Summary: **Syaoran has lived in a research lab, and was separated from everyone except people just like him. People that hear the moans of the lifeless, the screams of the murdered. He was blessed with the all-seeing eye. Sakura, is a child of a great magician of another world, and goes to Syaoran's world. There she meets him and the group of the cursed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Review (yes only one! XD) :**

**Darkazureblossom: **Thank you so much! You were the only person who reviewed! XD Yup! For you, I'll try to make a moment for the lovely two!

**The Traveling Eye and Wings**

**Aerang**

"I trust that you and Sakura will have a very safe trip to wherever you are going." Eriol told Syaoran while they were packing.

Syaoran nodded his head, but many thoughts swirled in his head. How can a girl, younger than him even, be the key to save him? How would he survive without the machines to keep him stable?

It was like Eriol read his mind. He smiled, "If you are wondering how Sakura could save you, she will. That is her fate, what she must accomplish. I also know, you will be very safe with her, even without the machines. As long as you open your heart to her."

He handed the small bag to Syaoran, only filled with necessities. Syaoran took the bag, but questioned, "How can I open my heart? I've never done that before!"

"Sakura is the easiest person to open your heart to." Eriol laughed.

_Open…my heart?_

…….Guest room…..

Sakura waited for the two men impatiently. She really wanted to get onto the road and start her prophecy. Eriol had told her she must go to the northern lands of Aerang to find Syaoran's mother. That would be the easiest way to find out the exact temple where Syaoran was marked.

Finally they appeared, and Sakura smiled with joy. Syaoran looked sternly at the door. From that door on, he will be outside. Outside in with the sky…

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, "Let's go! I want to show you everything!"

Eriol laughed, "Sakura seems very impatient, even though she doesn't know much about this world herself."

"But… but I do! I've read so many books about Aerang! I've always loved this world!" Sakura protested.

Syaoran turned his gaze away from the door, "Wait… she comes from another world?" he asked incredulously, "There are... other worlds than this one?"

"Oh…" Sakura gasped, "You don't know that?" She quickly covered her mouth with her hands and apologized, "Sorry, I understand.. I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Eyes" had no right to an education, they only know how to speak, walk, and simple numbers. Syaoran waved it aside and continued to look intently at the door.

"Ah... I think it is time, Syaoran, for you to see the outside." Eriol smiled and opened the door, letting a burst of fresh breeze come into the room.

Syaoran looked outside with wide eyes, the sky was the clearest blue, with white puffy clouds in the sky, but the ground was bare, deprived of green grass. It didn't matter, this was the first time he had ever seen any color besides white, gray, and black. Even though Eriol and Sakura's hair were different colors, the light was so dim before he couldn't make out any other colors.

He could hardly restrain his happiness as he looked around a the ground, the sky, the world… Syaoran finally turned around to finally gaze at the true faces of Sakura and Eriol. The blue haired man laughed, "Syaoran, my true hair color is blue, and our skin isn't really white, but we have a tan-like peach color to our skin. Sakura over here, has honey-brown hair."

Syaoran looked at his own skin, which echoed the walls of his room, pure white. His eyebrows furrowed, "But then why do I have white skin?"

Sakura laughed, "Syaoran, the sun makes our skin that color, and you've never been in the sunlight, so you don't have that color yet. After a few days you'll change from white to healthy!"

"I see…" Syaoran slowly said.

Sakura smiled. Syaoran would be perfectly fine, as long as he keeps in the light and the darkness falls away from him. Suddenly, almost by magic, Syaoran was in front of Sakura, studying her face. He gently touched her cheek and tilted her face upwards toward him. Sakura blushed like a Cherry blossom.

"What do you call…" Syaoran whispered, "This color… in your eyes…"

Sakura blushed more furiously, "Ah… green… My eyes are green…"

"Green…" He repeated, "I like this color…"

He finally let go, leaving the pink blossom in a daze. Syaoran looked at the sky once again and asked, "Is this blue? Like Eriol's hair?"

Eriol chuckled, " Yes that is… wonderful, you catching on quickly."

"Oh yes!" Sakura cried out, "Here!"

She pulled the winged "Balance Mirror" her father gave her. When it wasn't used, she could use it like normal mirror.

"This is a mirror! You can see yourself in it, people use it to fix their hair, and other stuff like that!" She thrust it towards Syaoran.

He cautiously looked into the mirror, almost afraid of what he would see. Syaoran saw deep brown, a manly but boyish face, and dark brown eyes. His eyebrows' always seemed slightly angry and he found that relaxing his face helped it them look more calm.

Sakura laughed at his "mood looks" and watched him run his hand though his hair.

"It's messy!" Syaoran exclaimed. "No matter what I do with it!"

"Oh it doesn't matter! I think if you did get it neat, it wouldn't look right!" Sakura assured him.

Eriol walked to towards the talking pair with a fingerless glove. Syaoran noticed it and wondered, "What's that for?"

Eriol pulled out Syaoran's marked hand and pulled the glove over his hand, "People don't like seeing 'eyes' walking around. Once they see that mark, they'll send you back here. So never take it off." He looked at the sky, "It's a fine day for flying, Sakura why don't you take Syaoran along with you? The nearest town is ten minutes away from here. I'll give you money for food and new clothes."

Sakura unfurled her pure white wings excitedly, she couldn't wait to feel the air rushing past her once again. She smiled and gave her hand to Syaoran. "Take my hand. You'll be able to float along with me."

Hesitantly, he took her hand again. It wasn't because he was afraid of flying, but touching another human gave him so many feelings at once, he would become confused. Or was it because of only human contact? The only person he ever touched was Sakura.

Sakura floated slightly, waiting for the right wind current to bring her higher into the sky. It was a lot of work to try to fly on your own energy with your wings, and unnecessary unless you were pursued and had no other chance of escaping. She quickly found one and was ready to go on her way, but she stopped and thanked Eriol before flying off.

As soon as Sakura was out of sight, Eriol's mirror turned on. "Your priestess!" Eriol smiled, "What are you here to ask for?"

_I'm here to see if Sakura and Syaoran are safe_ Tomoyo answered

"Yes yes. Perfectly fine! They just took off to the town of Admaris."

_Wonderful! I'll contact them later._

"Very well, but I need to ask you, if you are willing."

_Cut the polite talk, Eriol, it doesn't sound right for a girl's own boyfriend to act so polite._

"Ah… but you are the highest Priestess in the universe!"

_But you're the strongest magician in the universe too, even better than King Kinimoto._

"True…"

_Anyways, what were we asking about?_

"I was wondering… Did the prophecy say anything about Sakura and Syaoran having a… relationship…?"

_What! They've only known each other for two days! So quickly!_

"Well there seems to be one brewing…"

_Oh... I see…I don't know if the prophecy said anything like that._

"Well if it was forbidden, I would say that is a bit too late…" Eriol laughed

……………Town of Admaris…………

Sakura and Syaoran wondered through the streets, looking at shops and cafes, both with equal interest. Sakura was rambling on about random things, with Syaoran intently listening, when her stomach growled.

"Heh heh…" Sakura laughed sheepishly, "I haven't eaten anything this morning, maybe we can get a bite to eat!"

Syaoran nodded his head, he was quite hungry himself. "Sure… But what can we eat?" he asked.

"Uh…." She looked around, and spotted red bean buns for sale, "Oh! Red bean buns! How bout that?"

Syaoran looked puzzled, "But… aren't beans salty? What kind of bun would be that?"

"No!" Sakura laughed, "Red beans are sweet! And they're really good as any kind of dessert! If you haven't eaten them before! You defiantly need to eat them now!"

She grabbed his hand and ran toward the restaurant. Syaoran's face grew hot.

_There it was... that feeling again…_

After a bit of waiting, Sakura reappeared with stacks and stacks of red bean treats. Shocking Syaoran, sitting at an outside table.

Sakura laid out everything on the table and smiled, "You hadn't tried any before! So I decided that you should try everything! Aerang has the same idea of read bean treats as Hunian-Sa, good thing…"

In the midst of all the red beans, he saw green beans. "Hey…" Syaoran questioned, "What's that?"

"Huh…? Oh! That! Those a green beans! They're similar to red beans, but they have a lighter taste." Sakura answered.

They dug in, questions were made, and Sakura's laughter was heard in the streets of Admaris, under the blue summer sky…


	4. The Eyes See the Past

**Blessed curse**

**THIS STORY IS BACK! AFTER ALMOST A YEAR HIATUS I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE IT! ENJOY!**

**Name: **Blessed Curse

**Full Summary: **Syaoran has lived in a research lab, and was separated from everyone except people just like him. People that hear the moans of the lifeless, the screams of the murdered. He was blessed with the all-seeing eye. Sakura, is a child of a great magician of another world, goes to Syaoran's world. She must fulfill the prophecy she was destined with. To save him and the rest of the eyes. But will it come with the price of her heart and her home?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Reviews:**

**ffgirl-07: **Hey, it's back! Sorry for taking so long!

**Musette Fujiwara: **You have to laugh at that, rite? XD Yeah, Eriol's STRONG!

**Lynne102: **Hi hi! Sorry it took so long! The author that disappeared is back!

**Kaneko-Patrick: **Good question! I'm going to make a bonus chapter sometime soon to reveal that!

**Ayumi-chan07: **In the end you had to wait longer than that, huh? Sorry about that!

**Karin Kinomoto: **Lol, that does sound like kero! Sakura couldn't be Sakura if she didn't!

**The Eye Sees**

**Aerang**

Sakura and Syaoran wondered up the streets. She chattered happily and pointed out things to him rapidly, telling him what it was and what it was used for.

"That's a wallet, you still your money in it, so it doesn't fly everywhere, and it's harder for bad guys to get it!" she picked it up, and opened it up, pointed to the different pockets.

To an outsider, the pair must have looked quite ridiculous. A boy obviously older than the girl was watching the girl explain what a "wallet" was.

They stopped beside a stall filled with different types of clothing. The girl noticed that his clothes were well worn. His deathly white skin peeked out from the holes in his shirt.

She looked around momentarily. The chocolate haired boy watched her rushing back and forth with a confused and slightly impatient face.

She disappeared farther into the shop, leaving Syaoran to wonder if he should have followed her in.

Suddenly she ran out with a sleeveless black turtleneck, holding it up high. Her two antennae like wisps of golden brown hair bounced behind the shirt as she ran towards him. **(1a)**

The cherry blossom put it in his hands and ran quickly back in, then out with a pair of cargo pants and black buckled boots. **(1b)**

In the end he teetered slightly, with all the clothes in his hands.

"Syaoran-san! Try these on! I'll go find a jacket for you!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flush from the rush.

He held out a hand carefully at her, "Hey- wait…" but she was already gone, looking for said jacket.

He began scooting into the store, and bumped in a young man that looked a bit older than him. The man scowled at him, and Syaoran scowled back with equal or even more anger on his face. Upon receiving the counter-attack, he paled and quickly turned away.

Someone patted Syaoran's back. "Hey!" Sakura scolded as he turned around, "Say sorry anyways! You bumped into him!"

The boy frowned, "But he—"

The look on her face cut off anything he was about to say. He went after the man and grumbled, "…sorry…"

The man had black hair and had an even more sullen look on his face, but as soon as he saw something behind Syaoran, he didn't pay attention to the apology.

"T-tsuki?" the man's voice came out in a soft whisper, still looking over the other boy's shoulder.

It was Sakura he was looking at. She tilted her head questioningly, "Eh…? Tsuki?"

The middle man, Syaoran waved his hand in front of the young man's face, "Hey, hello?"

He snapped back, as if to wake up, then ran his hand through his black hair. He looked up again, towards Sakura, "S-sorry… you looked too much like my sister…"

"Oh… I see… that's okay," she nodded her head understandingly, "I understand, um…?"

"Toya," He replied, "I'm really sorry about that… you looked too much like Tsuki… she died last ye—"

Suddenly Toya slapped a hand to his mouth, eyes wide. He didn't expect to blurt out his sorrows to a complete stranger.

Sakura's faced saddened, "Oh… I'm really sorry…"

Syaoran stood in the background, trying to avoid the intense situation as much as he could.

Then Toya began laughing, a broken sound, "It's okay, it was… nice to meet you…"

Before either one of them could react, he ran out of the shop, leaving both brown-haired teens slightly dazed.

Sakura was the first one to break the awkward silence, "Hey Syaoran-san! I think you would fit this!" She gave him a green leather cape, "you said you like green, right?" **(1c)**

His face flushed, "Yeah- yeah… and… I think you should find some clothes too…"

"Hm… why?" she looked confused. Then realization hit her, "Oh! You're right!"

She picked at the pink kimono she was wearing, "This'll totally not work…"

She ran back into the store, and almost already, she ran back out with a white dress, strings of gold circular plates were attached to the waist. They chimed pleasantly as they hit each other while she held it up, the sunlight bouncing off the plates.**(2)**

Sakura then asked the shop owner to point her to the changing stalls, then waved at the little wolf, beckoning him to follow her.

Before disappearing into her stall, she called to him, "Hey, tell me if it fits, okay? And let me see it! I'll show you mine!"

Syaoran finished changing first. Surprisingly, everything seemed to fit him quite well. He heard cloth rustle as she reappeared.

She gave him a thumbs up, "It looks great on you Syaoran-san!"

He blushed, she looked _beautiful_, "Your dress looks great too…"

\\\

As soon as they paid for the new clothes, Sakura pulled out the same mirror she had shown him before. She looked around cautiously, a playful smile on her lips.

She unfurled her wings quickly, and took Syaoran's hand. Quicker than the blink of an eye, they were flying towards the outskirts of town and into a forest.

They landed in the mossy green, trees overhead shaded the sun so that there was just enough light to see clearly.

Syaoran sat down dizzily, he had no time to even realize what was going on, it all happened too quickly, "What are you doing?"

Her eyes were strangely glazed over, and a voice that seemed to come deep within her rang out.

"_Activate_"

She loosened her grip on the small mirror as if to drop it, and a bright light erupted from the magical object.

The forest was bathed in a white light for nearly a second, and the mirror began spinning, floating upwards.

"H-hey!" Syaoran backed up, shielding his eyes from the bright light, he cried out again "What are you _doing_?"

Suddenly the light blacked out, and the mirror gently landed in her hands again.

Sunlight reigned the area again, and in a far off distance a bird trilled a sweet song. It was as if nothing had happened.

_Ah… Sakura-chan, what's wrong?_

A voice seemed to come out of the mirror, and his eyes widened at the voice. That voice… he would never forget her voice…

Sakura only cheerfully smiled into the reflection, "Ah! Tomoyo-chan! I found Syaoran-san already!"

_That's wonderful, did Eriol—_

A pair of hands shot out and snatched the mirror away from Sakura. Syaoran peered into it, looking afraid.

"Oh…! Syaoran-san… this is—" Sakura began with the introductions.

"The _angel_." He seethed

She looked at the mirror, she only saw Tomoyo, what angel?

Then it hit her, Tomoyo was the angel of Aerang.

_Syaoran… I expect you know me._ Tomoyo said in an even, calm voice.

He gripped the object tightly, "No freaking _duh_."

Tomoyo momentarily looked away from her mirror, then turned back to him, her eyes dull with sadness, _Syaoran… To have been chosen to be an Eye…_

"Change me BACK!" He fell to his knees suddenly, yelling into the reflection, "Give me back my _LIFE_! My _PARENTS_! Change me _BACK_!"

Sakura ran to him, pulling him up, "Syaoran-san! Stop! Let Tomoyo-chan, the Angel, just let her _explain_!"

_Syaoran…_she attempted at him, hear something like broken sighs erupting from the boy, _You were chosen to be an Eye, so that you could be the last Eye._

Syaoran stopped, breathing hard, he couldn't believe what she had said. He turned his head to look at Sakura standing above him, she desperately nodded at him, "It's true! Believe her! It's all true!"

Tomoyo folded her hands, _In Sakura's world. The royals are given a task, a __**prophecy **__that they must fulfill._

He was shocked, Sakura… was a princess?

_Her world is the first world, the original kingdom. Because it is the original kingdom, the prophecy acts like editor, which fixes mistakes in younger kingdoms._

_Your world, to Sakura, was great only two years ago. Eyes were meant to be a gift too; they were to be the connection between the dead and their alive loved ones. But your creator misjudged the people's hearts. _

_There were many wars over gifts, they were separated into clans, and hatred spread in your world. _

Tomoyo's violet eyes darkened, _In the end, peace was restored. But the Eyes were given the short end of the deal. All those dead… came back to haunt your ancestral Eyes. _

_The dead refused to accept there was unity, no superiority. They tormented the Eyes until they lost their sanity. _

The boy's breaths came out in short gasps, the revelation hitting him in giant waves.

_People began fearing the Eyes. They roamed in the streets and seemed to talk to themselves. _

_They gathered together all the Eyes and threw them into a barren dessert, and all the babies that were to become eyes also. _

Tomoyo sighed, the ending to the story was coming to a close.

_Eyes eventually lost their true power, and the people began turning on them. A few individuals, kind ones, made the machine that used to support you, and the home that you used to live in. _

_And now Sakura is here to fulfill her prophecy and restore your true powers for your gift clan. _

He simply stared at the mirror in shock, and felt something wet fall on his shoulder. He looked up to see that Sakura was crying.

_Oh Sakura-chan…_the Priestess smiled sadly, _you cry every time you hear this story, no matter how many times you hear it… _

"It…" Sakura rubbed her tears away, "it just make me feel that I have to do this for them, as quickly as I can… Tomoyo-chan, where do you think we can start?"

The girl on the other side of the reflection put a hand to her chin, _The best place is to go to the original battlefield of the first war… it's best to start at the source._

"That's just what we'll do then! Where is it?" the flower's face brightened again, already determined again.

_Okay, this is where it should be…_

\\

The sun was setting overhead, making the sky cast a brilliantly orange. The trees swayed back and forth, the sun winking at them between the leaves.

Sakura and Syaoran stood on a hill, looking at the mountains beyond.

"Hey Syaoran…" Sakura called to him.

He turned and looked at her bright green eyes, "Yeah?"

"Let's make this the best adventure your world's ever heard!"

"…sure... the best ever!"

**Hey guys! I hope that's enough to feed you for now! Please review and let me see how many are still reading this! Thanks a lot and look forward for the next chapter!**

**(1abc) Basically Syaoran's outfit from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles!**

**(2) Also Sakura's clothing from Tsubasa! But from the first few pictures of the first volume and on the front of the May issue of Newtype USA   
**


End file.
